Chaos Interface
by otakufanatic
Summary: Ranma dies while trying to save Akane.Major Motoko is tasked to recover their bodies 30 years later
1. Chapter 1

Chaos interface.

A Ranma/Ghost in the Shell cross.

Disclaimer: Look if I own anything I won't be writing this fic, so don't sue me or kill me.

Ranma's time line is 2 years after the failed marriage.

0000000000000000

Prologue

Somewhere in the mountains of China. 1990

"SAFFRON GIVE HER BACK TO ME!" Ranma screams at his hated enemy.

"You want her you can have her." Saffron throws the limp body of Akane down.

Akane's body hits a spring and floats there not moving.

"AKANE!" Ranma dashes toward the spring and leaps in triggering his curse.

He pulls Akan's limp body to his body.

Her body was cold and pale.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Ranma screams.

"She decided to kill herself rather then submit to me!" Saffron said mockingly at Ranma.

"Bah useless humans. Die!" Saffron throws a large fireball at Ranma.

It hits Ranma and there was an explosion.

"All too easy." He starts to laugh. As the dust and smoke clears he was surprise to see Ranma standing. A white smoke was swirling around him, Ranma lets Akane's body go letting her sink into the spring. As he steps out of the spring it began to freeze over and encase her in ice.

"DIE!" Ranma leaps at Saffron his right hand glowing blue.

His fist slams into Saffron's chest.

"Is that all you can do?" He backhands Ranma sending him toward a spring too.

As Ranma fall into the spring, 'I'm coming Akane.'

As Ranma hits the water it freezes over from the cold chi he was emitting.

Saffron stood floating in the air laughing hard finally his most hated enemy was dead.

As he turns away to return to his kingdom a sharp pain shot through his chest.

"Wha…?" His body was slowly freezing over.

He tries to use his chi to fight back but to no avail the strange power within him starts to consume him. "Noooooooooooooooo!" He screams as his head freezes over.

His frozen body falls from the sky and slams into the ground shattering into a million pieces sending a huge blue ball engulfing everything in a 100-km radius freezing everything.

The blast was so large it could be seen in space and every country in the world had a reading of the blast.

0000000000000000

Year 2029

"Ah major you are finally here please sit." Amramaki motion major Motoko to sit.

"What do you want Amramaki. This better be good." Motoko said as she sits down.

She was on her vacation when she got a recall for her to report to Amramaki.

"I just got a call from the minister of intelligence and defence." Amramaki takes a file from hid desk drawer and hands it over to Motoko.

Motoko opens the file and starts to read.

"As you know almost 40 years ago there was a huge explosion in China. The cause was unknown, most countries like America and a few others suspected that it was a nuclear detonation." Amramaki said as he places his hand together.

"1 year ago the Chinese government sent a research party to investigate the waste land there and 5 days ago the group which was working there found two bodies intact and frozen in a spring." Amramaki continues.

Motoko looks at the photos in the file.

"According to files and reports from intelligence. The two are Japanese citizens. The Minister of Intel and defence has requested that you and your team go in and retrieve both bodies. The go ahead has been given by the prime minister." Amramaki said as he leans back on his seat.

"What's so special about these two that we go to go in and take them?" Motoko asks as she closes the file and returns it to the table.

Amaraki sighs, "You know Tendo corporation?"

"Yes the huge conglomerate that designs and build most of the computers, chips and cyborgs around the world. Why?"

"Well one of the girls found frozen seems to be the sister of Kasumi and Nabiki Tendo." Amramaki said.

"What? You mean to tell me that girl is related to the minister of Intel and defence and the riches woman in the world!" Motoko exclaims surprise to find out the importance.

"Yes. That why you are here. The foreign minister wants it done hush hush and we don't want the Chinese to use her as a bargaining chip to use against the minister. It will be a simple in and out mission. I'll leave it to you and you got 2 days to get it done." Amramaki said looking at Motoko. "Right." She gets up and leaves the office.

000000000000000000000000000

"Tell me again why are we doing this?" Batou said as he slaps in a magazine into his assault rifle and readies it.

"Well if you want to get on the bad side of the Minister of Intel and defence you can always stay behind." Motoko said as she readies her equipment.

"Major we'll be in the drop zone in 5 minutes." The pilot said.

"All right let's do this." Motoko said as she climbs into her Fuchikoma.

She manoeuvres over to the rear bay door and waits.

The bay door opens and a blast of wind blows through the bay area.

"All right major we are over the drop area. Good luck and see you in 10 hrs at the retrieval site." The pilot said as he steadies the VTOL. Motoko and Batou Fuchikoma's attach their lines to the side then jumps from the ramp repelling down to the ground.

"All right activate optical cammo." Motoko said the two Fujikura's shimmer then disappears.

The VTOL leaves the area while the two Fuchikoma went on their way.

0000000000000000

"Hmm the security pretty lax." Batou said as he looks into his binoculars.

"Hmm you are right only 10 guards and 4 sentry towers." Motoko said as she looks at the feed provided by Batou through his binoculars.

"It's going to be a snap in and out in a flash." Batou said grinning.

"All right we'll go in 10 minutes. You take out the generators and the towers. I'll go retrieve the bodies. Get our ride to head over now." Motoko said as she climbs out of the Fuchikoma.

"You go help." Motoko said. "Right boss." The Fuchikoma did a salute.

Motoko shakes her head and made her way to the base.

00000000000000000

Motoko activated her optical camouflage and slowly made her way into the compound.

It was very easy to sneak.

'Boy these guys are amateurs.' Motoko thought to herself as she made her way down the corridors. According to the information she got the body was kept in a room near the area she was.

"Damn where the hell is it!" Motoko curses as she looks around.

Then finally she finds the door to the room she tampers with the lock and slips in.

Her eyes widen at what she saw there was a red head girl floating in a tank hooked up to a monitoring machine.

Her vitals were weak but she was alive.

There was another body still encased in ice and in a refrigerating unit.

"Damn hell there's two of them which one do I take!" Motoko walks over to the console and starts to type into it.

"Batou we have a problem there are two bodies here one live and the other cold. Which one do I take?" Motoko asks as she shuts down the tank the red head was in.

"You want me to get the VTOL to land in the compound?" Batou asks as he moves into position. His and Motoko's Fuchikomas were in position to take out the towers.

"Yes tell them to come in hot I'll be out in 10 minutes." Mokoto said as the tank drains of it's liquid. She then walks over with her gun drawn and slams her hand into the glass shattering it.

She picks up the girl and looks for a pulse it was very weak.

"They didn't say to bring back a live body." She pulls out a body bag from her pouch and pushes Ranma's body into it and zips it up she then carries the body over to the freezing unit and put it on the top.

She then starts to push it out the door.

"All right I'm leaving!" she said into her radio.

As she pushes open the door the whole facility plunges into darkness.

Motoko brings down her goggles over her eyes and starts to push the freezing unit out.

0000000000000000000

Motoko wheels the freezing unit. As she reaches she hears gunfire and a lot of explosions.

"How's the situation out there?" Motoko asks as she takes out her gun.

"All right just some minor resistance the VTOL on its way!" Batou said.

"Right I'm coming out cover me!" she said as she pushes past the doors and into the courtyard.

00000000000000

"Yes minister we have confirmation we have the bodies. No there was more then one. Yes two. No I have not received word on who the second person is. Yes they will be landing shortly. Yes I'll arrange everything. Yes see you then." Amaraki puts down the phone.

He shakes his head.

"I'm getting too old for this…" He mutters then picks up the phone again.

00000000000000

"SAFFRON GIVE HER BACK TO ME!" Ranma screams at his hated enemy.

"You want her you can have her." Saffron throws the limp body of Akane down.

Akane's body hits a spring and floats there not moving.

"AKANE!" Ranma dashes toward the spring and leaps in triggering his curse.

He pulls Akan's limp body to his body.

Her body was cold and pale.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Ranma screams.

"She decided to kill herself rather then submit to me!" Saffron said mockingly at Ranma.

"Bah useless humans. Die!" Saffron throws a large fireball at Ranma.

It hits Ranma and there was an explosion.

"All too easy." He starts to laugh.

As the dust and smoke clears he was surprise to see Ranma standing.

A white smoke was swirling around him, Ranma lets Akane's body go letting her sink into the spring. As he steps out of the spring it began to freeze over and encase her in a block of ice.

"DIE!" Ranma leaps at Saffron his right hand glowing blue.

His fist slams into Saffron's chest.

"Is that all you can do?" He backhands Ranma sending him toward a spring too.

Ranma hits the spring.

He could feel the water encase him.

He finds him self surrounded by water.

He could see a bright light above him, he swims towards it.

His lungs straining he could feel his body getting weaker.

'No I have to save Akane I must make it!' he pushes himself.

He reaches the light and everything blinds him.

00000000000000000

"Ummmm, Major are you sure that body in the body bag is dead?" Batou asks as he backs away.

"Yes I'm sure the instruments said that she is dead." Motoko said as she puts away her sidearm.

"But I think I just saw it move." Batou said.

"What?" Motoko rushes into the cargo hold just in time to see the body bag sit up.

00000000000000000

Ranma opens his eyes.

It was dark he sits up.

He feels like he was in something.

'What the hell? I have to get to Akane!' he punches out into the darkness.

He hears something tear then he sees a light.

He tears at the hole as it was made bigger he closes his eyes to let his eyes get use to the brightness. 'Akane I'm coming hold on!'

00000000000000000

Well another fic all done.

Stay tuned for the next chapter.


	2. Chapter 2

Chaos interface.

A Ranma/Ghost in the Shell cross.

Disclaimer: Look if I own anything I won't be writing this fic, so don't sue me or kill me.

Ranma's time line is 2 years after the failed marriage.

0000000000000000

Ranma stumbles out of the bag and tries to stand but after so many years frozen in a block of ice his body was not responding the way he want.

He tries to go into a defensive stance but falls to his knees.

He shakes his head and looks around.

He finds himself surrounded.

"Don't move!" Motoko shouts as she had her weapon at Ranma.

Batou was trying not to stare as he looks away but still keeping his weapon on Ranma.

"What the hell are you shy for! You have seen lots!" Motoko shouts at Batou.

"Hey she's 100 human and that's different!" Batou shouts back.

The two Fuchikomas looks at each other and shrugs.

"Where is Akane?" Ranma said softly as he tries to use his ki to heal his body.

"I don't know who you are talking about." Motoko said as she tries to move forward.

Ranma backs away and bumps into the capsule holding Akane's body.

He turns and sees her lying there not moving, her face pale.

"No! What did you do to her!." Ranma turns his eyes blazing in anger.

"We did not do anything to her now step away and surrender." Motoko said again.

"Make me!" Ranma said as his anger filled ki starts to engulf him.

0000000000000

"What is taking so long!" Nabiki asks as she paces around the tarmac.

"We have them on radar they should be landing in a few minutes." Amramki said as he looks at his watch. 'Where are they?' he mutters to himself.

They were late by 10 minutes.

"Come now Nabiki. Perhaps they are having difficulties with the weather." Kasumi said smiling as her bodyguards surround her.

"I'm sorry minister. I'll go check in with them again." Amramki said as he takes out his cell phone.

"Yes you are late! What are you sure? This can't be. Just get that plane down!" Amramki said.

He walks over to Kasumi.

"I'm sorry minister but there seem to be a problem." Amramki said.

"What the hell is going on? You said that you got my sister!" Nabiki shouts.

"I'm sorry Miss Tendo but it seems that one of the bodies recovered has come alive." Amramki said shaking his head.

"Oh my." Kasumi said still smiling.

000000000000

"Look kid just back off and no one gets hurt." Batou said as he back away.

Ranma steps forward ready to hurt the people who have hurt his love.

"Looks like I have to take you down." Motoko said as she throws her weapon to Batou.

"Hey Motoko try not to hurt her!" Batou said as he puts away the gun.

Motoko lunges at Ranma intent on over powering him with her increased strength.

Ranma sidesteps and nails her with an elbow to her neck.

'What the hell she's faster then me!' Motoko struggles to get up.

Batou was also surprised to see Motoko losing to a human with no upgrades.

Motoko goes at Ranma again, but Ranma slams her into the side using her momentum.

"Give me Akane and I won't hurt you." Ranma said as he lets Motoko fall to the deck.

"Kid don't make me shot you!" Batou said as he takes a step back.

Batou spies Motoko getting up from the attack and tries to keep Ranma's attention on him.

Motoko tries to bumrush Ranma but was taken by surprise when Ranma grabs her slams her into the wall again. Motoko slumps to the deck groaning.

Batou starts to fire his gun when Ranma comes rushing at him. Ranma dodges the bullets and punches Batou hard in the gut sending him into the deck wheezing.

Ranma pushes Batou around and starts to take off his jacket.

0000000000000

"WHAT IS GOING ON!" Nabiki shouts at Amramki.

"I'm sorry but according to the pilot a red hair head girl is up. My two agents are trying to stop her." Amramki tries to explain.

"Oh my I hope Ranma doesn't hurt them too much." Kasumi said in surprise.

"Ranma? Ranma? RANMA IS ALIVE!" Nabiki screams and stomps to her car to make several calls. "Umm madam minister you know that red head?" Amramki asks worriedly.

"Oh yes I know her or should I say him. He's family." Kasumi said smiling.

Amramki shakes his head as another headache starts to form.

000000000000000000

A few minutes later the VTOL was seen heading towards the landing strip.

It lands and was surrounded by a group of armed soldiers.

The pilot hatch opens and out scrambles the crew.

There was a loud thumping as the security detail as they make their way to the cargo hatch.

"Moko Takabisha!" a large energy ball blows the hatch away.

As the smoke clears a figure appears at the hole made.

"Who ever you are surrender now!" Amramki shouts as he signals the soldiers to get ready to fire.

"You and what army is going to stop me?" Ranma shouts back as he leaps out of the VTOL bay and on to the tarmac. He looks around and finds himself surrounded.

"This army. Now young woman step down I don't want to hurt you." Amramki said again. Suddenly Kasumi appears beside Amramki, "Ranma! You stop this now and come over here and give me a hug!" Kasumi shouts.

"Kasumi!" Ranma relaxes his stance as he recognizes the voice.

Kasumi pushes her way towards Ranma much to the annoyance of Amramki.

"Oh Ranma!" Kasumi runs toward Ranma giving him a hug.

"Kasumi?" Ranma said in shock.

000000000000000000

"Hello? This Nabiki Tendo, get me the finance department! I want to increase our insurance on all our property. Yes all of them! Do it now! I don't care how much they will cost! If anything happens I'm going to have your head!" Nabiki slams the phone down.

She slumps onto the seat grinning.

00000000000000000

"Kasumi? KASUMI!" Ranma hugs Kasumi as tears fall from his face.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry I couldn't save Akane…." Ranma sobs in Kasumi's arms.

"There, there Ranma you did your best." Kasumi said as she held him in her arms.

"GET AWAY FROM HER!" a voice shouts and a figure comes charging out from the VTOL.

Ranma lets Kasumi go pushing her away from him as he blocks a flying kick.

It was Motoko and she was furious.

She had a baton with her.

She swings it as she lands wanting to take Ranma's head off.

Ranma jumps back as the baton misses him by inches.

'How the hell is he doing that?' Motoko was surprise at how fast Ranma is dodging her attacks.

Ranma executes a leg sweep taking Motoko by surprise.

She tries to back away losing her balance. Ranma with a quick motion went for her sleep points under her breast.

Motoko was surprise that she was being groped.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!" Motoko regains her balance and went at Ranma again this time intent on doing a world of hurt on him.

"YOU PERVERT!" she screams.

Ranma froze at the wrong moment and Motoko nails him with a blow to the head sending him flying.

Motoko rushes over to Kasumi and helps her up.

"Are you all right?" She asks as she helps her up.

"Oh yes but I think you better run." Kasumi said as she points over to the small crater where Ranma had landed.

"THAT HURT!" Ranma leaps up from the crater.

"I don't hit girls. This time I'm making an exception!" Ranma cracks his knuckles.

"HOW?" Motoko was shocked she had used almost all her strength to hit him it should have taken off his head.

She leaps at him intent to take him down.

She had all known martial art skills programmed into her and her body was a state of the art combat model. It was impossible for a human to beat her.

Motoko starts to trade blows with Ranma using her artificial body's speed and strength.

Ranma was quite surprise to see some one almost on par with him.

He was also very curious that a person with that much skill has no ki.

"Hey you can't hit me even if I stand still." Ranma taunts dodging a punch to his face.

Motoko went at him again.

"You move like a cow." Ranma said as he leaps over Motoko's crescent kick.

Motoko was getting very frustrated as her blows were just missing Ranma and shredding the jacket Ranma was wearing.

"Oh my everyone we better get away from here." Kasumi said as she notices the attack pattern Ranma was using.

She runs for cover behind one of the cars.

The soldiers look at each other not knowing what to do.

"What the hell are you waiting for you want to be blown away!" Nabiki screams as she slams the door to her limo shut.

Amramki nods his head and runs behind the limo.

Just as he reaches behind the car a sudden blast of wind threatens to blow him away.

Kasumi reaches out and holds him down.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!" Amramki shouts over the noise.

Kasumi just smiles as she holds on to him.

A few minutes later the wind dies down as suddenly as it appeared.

Amramki peers over the car and to his horror he finds the VTOL lying upside down and the runway was sporting a large crater.

"Oh my god what happen here?" Amramki said in horror.

He sees a figure leaping out from the crater and into the VTOL and appearing a few minutes later dragging something.

Amramki runs towards the figure.

A body suddenly slams into the limo smashing the front part.

Amramki turns to see who it was.

It was Motoko, her limbs were broken and her body was severely damage.

"Get the medic!" Amramki screams as he runs to the limo.

Nabiki comes out of the car shaken and shivering.

Everyone was scrambling around trying to help.

"RANMA!" Nabiki screams and kicks at her destroyed limo.

Kasumi smiles and runs towards Ranma.

"Ranma!" Kasumi hugs him again.

"Kasumi……I…." Ranma looks down not wanting to look Kasumi in the eye.

"I couldn't save her…." Ranma said softly as he lets the capsule holding Akane's body to the ground.

"Oh Ranma don't worry." Kasumi said.

"I see that you still don't have any feminine modesty after 30 years." Kasumi said as she lets Ranma go. "Oh Kasumi." Ranma looks at Kasumi, she looks older but still the beautiful Kasumi he knows.

"RANMA! You dumb ass!" Nabiki storms over and gives him a slap.

Ranma was taken by surprise but what really shock him was Nabiki pulling him to her and kissing him on the mouth.

Ranma's poor brain overloads and he faints dead away.

"Oh my look what you done Nibiki!" Kasumi said frowning.

"Hey I haven't seen him for years." Nabiki said as she licks her lips.

A medical crew comes by and puts Ranma on a stretcher.

"Send him to Nerima general and I want him in the best room!" Nabiki said as she walks away to get her cell phone from her wrecked limo.

They look at Kasumi who smiles and nods her head.

00000000000000000

Ranma wakes up to the sound of shouting.

'Oh boy what did I do this time.' He thinks to himself as he recognizes one of the voices as Nabiki.

He cracks one of his eyes open to take a peek.

He sees Nabiki arguing with someone and Kasumi sitting on a couch surrounded with several men dressed in black suits.

"Look I don't care what you say I want my sister's body release to me and I want it done now!" Nabiki screams at an old man.

"No she will be in my custody until further notice." The old man said calmly.

"Oh is that so? Well I won't want to be you when he wakes up." Nabiki said pointing to Ranma.

"He will be under my custody too. He destroyed a runway, injured several of my men and put the minister in harms way. He or she or what ever he is and the body will be in our custody until we can determine their identification." The old man said.

"I don't think so." Ranma said as he sits up pulling away the wires on his body.

The bodyguards reacted and pull out their guns.

Ranma checks his ki and finds it replenished and his body was almost 100.

"I would put away those toys if I were you." Nabiki said as she walks over to Ranma to calm him down. "Nabiki what is going on here?" Ranma asks in confusion.

"Well Ranma dear you have been missing for almost 30 years now." Nabiki said smiling at Ranma.

"What but how?" Ranma looks at her in shock.

"What was the last thing you remember Ranma?" Nabiki asks looking at Ranma seriously.

"Ummm…. I was fighting against Saffron I used my perfect soul of ice on him and I remember falling into a pool. " Ranma said as she tries to remember what happen to him.

"Well you got the first part correct. Your little display turned the whole area into a frozen wasteland. Various governments thought that it was a nuclear explosion or a testing of a new weapon." Nabiki said as she sits next to Ranma.

Ranma shifts away uneasily.

"…. Where is everyone?" Ranma asks trying to adsorb what he was being told.

"I'm sorry Ranma but your mum and dad died several years ago…." Kasumi said sadly.

"How did they die…" Ranma asks.

"They went because of old age…." Kasumi adds as she walks over to comfort Ranma.

"But they did leave you something." Kasumi said smiling.

Kasumi takes out an envelope and signals for her body guards to leave the room..

Ranma takes the envelope and opens it.

Ranma's hand shook as he reads the letter.

Tears falls from his eyes as he reads each page.

Finally he puts away the letter his eyes red and looks at the girls.

"Oh Ranma…" Kasumi said sadly as she hugs him.

"Hey Kasumi stop hogging him!" Nabiki said pulling her away and taking her turn to hug Ranma. "Wha?" Ranma was confused at the attention he was getting.

Kasumi frowns and takes hold of his other arm and starts to tug on it.

"Oh no sister dearest I'm not going to let you take him!" Kasumi said as she holds on to Ranma.

0000000000000000000

"Hey major can you hear me?" Batou asks as he watches the technicians prepare Motoko's new body for a ghost transfer.

"What the hell happen!" Motoko asks as she tries to move.

"And why the hell can't I move!" Motoko asks angrily.

"Well from what I heard you were thrown several hundred feet into the air and you landed on a car." Batou said.

"What that's impossible, he's a human. He doesn't even have bionics!" Motoko said as the technicians start to hook her up to her new body.

"How bad am I damaged?" Motoko asks.

"Oh your body is a total write off 90 of your body is damaged beyond repair. Amramki is transferring your ghost to a temp shell until you get a new shell." Batou said.

"WHAT! I spend a lot of time upgrading that body I'm going to kill that red head!" Motoko screams but was cut off as the technicians shut her off for the transfer.

00000000000000000

Sorry people for the delay and the shortness of this chapter.

Been busy the past few weeks on my new job.

I'll try to up date when I can until the next time be seeing you.


	3. Chapter 3

Chaos interface.

A Ranma/Ghost in the Shell cross.

Disclaimer: Look if I own anything I won't be writing this fic, so don't sue me or kill me.

Ranma's time line is 2 years after the failed marriage.

Most people ask why I always refer Ranma when he is a she as a he. No it's not on purpose I just get confused some times so I leave it as it is. As for Motoko being OOC well I don't like to be too serious any way the Motoko here is the one from the manga not from the anime. I find the manga version of her less serious then the one in the anime.

0000000000000000

"Your mother also left you this." Kasumi said as she hands Ranma a file.

Ranma's eyes widen as he looks through the file.

It was his inheritance his mother had left him everything belonging to the family and it was a lot.

She even had stakes in Nabiki's various companies.

He looks up and looks at the two.

They were looking at him strangely and smiling at him.

Ranma starts to sweat and flips to the last page. He drops the file and faints.

"Oh my he must have read the clause." Kasumi said smiling.

"Oh damn now we got wait for him to wake up now…" Nabiki said angrily and takes a seat at the couch.

0000000000000000

"What the hell do you have on that redhead!" Motoko asks as she walks to her desk.

"Sorry major all we got is that she is also related to the minister and Nabiki Tendo." Batou said as he sits down and places a file on the table.

He starts to shake his head as he watches Motoko reads through the file fuming.

"What the hell is this the pictures are all posed! I thought your surveillance team is the best?" Motoko said angrily as she throws the file on to the table.

"I don't know how she does it we had 3 teams on her and its as if she could spot us I was there too." Batou said shaking his head.

"Damn hell!" Motoko gets up and starts to pace the room. There was a knock on the door.

"Come!" "Major, Mr. Amramki wants you in his office now." Togusa said as he peeks into the office.

"Tell him I'll be there shortly!" Motoko said as she gets up from her desk.

"This don't sound good…" Batou sighs as he follows Motoko out her office.

000000000000000000

A few hours before in Nabiki's mansion garden.

Ranma was wringing her shirt after she had a run in with the automated sprinklers.

She was now dripping wet.

She shakes her head and starts on her katas again.

She could feel someone was watching her.

'Hmmmm must be Nabiki's cameras again…' Ranma shakes her head as she starts to pose every time she feels that a camera was taking a shot.

After a while the feeling fades and she goes on with her katas.

"RANMA! Breakfast is ready!" Nabiki shouts from her room.

"Right coming!" Ranma said as she heads into the mansion. Inside Nabiki was sitting at the table sipping on her coffee and reading the papers.

"So Ranma what are your plans now." She asks as she reads the papers.

Kasumi looks at Ranma smiling.

"Oh nothing I want to take a look around it seems a lot has changed…" Ranma said as she finishes up her rice.

"You better tell me where you are going so that I can get my people to insure my properties in that area." Nabiki said smiling sly at him.

"Hey you make me sound like I am Godzilla planning to rampage through Tokyo." Ranma said as she continues to stuff her face with food.

"Well maybe you are not like Godzilla but you always do property damage when you are in the area like you did last time." Nabiki said as she finishes her coffee.

"Hey some of those time were not my fault." Ranma said.

"Yeah right. Remember the time you destroyed the school field, not to mention the restaurant and the various walls and roofs." Nabiki starts to count off with her fingers.

"Urk…" Ranma turns red and goes back to her food.

"You still owe me for all the damages you know." Nabiki said her eyes sparkling.

"……" Ranma shakes her head wondering to herself.

'Why me?' She continues to eat. Ranma was grabbing all the food off the plates and stuffing her face.

"Oh Ranma. Your eating habit still haven't change." Kasumi said shaking her head.

Ranma smiles and keeps on eating suddenly choking.

She starts to pound on her chest.

Kasumi quickly gives her a cup of tea.

She quickly downs it down.

"Thanks Kasumi." Ranma smiles scratching her head.

"Ranma slow down. You are almost 40." Nabiki said giggling.

"What me 40?" Ranma looks at her.

"Well do I look 40?" Ranma asks smiling.

"Why you …." Nabiki throws her papers at her.

Ranma ducks.

"I'm joking Nabs you look great." Ranma said as she continues at a slower speed.

"What about me?" Kasumi pouts.

"You too Kasumi." Ranma said smiling.

"Oh my." Kasumi said blushing.

Suddenly she stops eating.

"What's wrong Ranma?" Kasumi asks worriedly.

Ranma looks at Kasumi.

"What about Akane…" Ranma asks. Nabiki stops eating and looks up.

"Don't worry Ranma. We are doing all we can." Kasumi said holding on to her hand.

"Yeah Ranma and you are paying for it not me." Nabiki said frowning.

"Hey! If you are so rich then why are you still taking pictures on me?" Ranma said looking at Nabiki. "What? That's not me! If I want pictures of you I have tons of them remember." Nabiki said angrily standing up leaving the room.

"What's wrong with her?" Ranma asks looking at Kasumi.

"….." Kasumi looks at Ranma sadly.

"I'm sorry Ranma…" Kasumi said.

"Ranma when we got the news that you were dead. We took it very hard. Both me and Nabiki were not the same after that we two realized that we loved you too just as much as you love Akane." Kasumi said looking at Ranma.

The chopsticks Ranma was holding fell from her hands, her eyes wide in shock.

"I know this must be a little too much for you to take. I'm sorry Ranma." Kasumi said as she stands up. "Ranma I want you to know this I may be a minister but there is so much I can do. I will try my best to get Akane back but it will take time and a lot of money." Kasumi said looking at Ranma sadly.

She leaves the room leaving Ranma to think on what she had said.

00000000000000

Ranma takes another walk in the garden again.

"What am I going to do…." Ranma mutters as he sits down on a rock.

He looks around and feels that he was being watched again.

"What the hell?" he frowns and starts to look around.

"Hey don't you have any other things better to do then spy on me!" Ranma shouts.

"I warn you I'm not in a good mood you better leave before I get angry." Ranma warns as he leaps off the rock.

"Leave before I do this to you." Ranma shouts as he jabs a finger into the rock shattering it into a million pieces.

"Ranma You idiot that stone was an art piece!" Nabiki screams from her balcony.

"Oh boy…" Ranma shakes his head.

"You are going to have to pay for it!" Nabiki shouts as she disappears into her room.

000000000000000

"Kasumi I need a job…" Ranma finally said as they sat in the car heading over to the facility where Akane's body was kept.

"Oh?" Kasumi looks up from her paper work.

"Is Nabiki still teasing you?" Kasumi asks looking at Ranma.

"No Kasumi it's not that…. I'm a grown man now I can take care of myself I can't always depend on you and Nabs for ever." Ranma said as he looks out the window.

"Wow so much have change." Ranma said as he looks at the various shiny new skyscrapers and vehicles zipping around.

"Hmmmm I may have a job just suitable for you." Kasumi said as she picks up her phone and dials on it.

00000000000000000000

"Motoko I had a complaint that you made an unauthorized surveillance on the minister's sister's house." Amramki asks as he swivels his chair to face Motoko as she sits down.

"…." Motoko looks at him trying to act innocent.

Amramki shakes his head and pinches the bridge of his nose.

"I know that I am going to regret this…" he mutters.

"The minister called and she is on her way over and she wants to get someone into your team." Amramki said looking at Nodoka waiting for her to explode.

"What!" Nodoka blurts out.

"Sit down and pipe down I won't tell you again." Amramki said seriously.

"Look I have been strong armed into this there is no way I can say no." Amramki said as he swivels his chair around.

There was a knock on the door.

"Come in." Amramki said.

"Ah Mr Amramki and Major Motoko." Kasumi greets smiling, as she walks in following behind her was Ranma.

Batou eyes went wide when he saw whom it was.

"Oh shit the shit is going to hit the fan…." He mutters as he backs away.

He did not tell Motoko that Ranma is actually the red head.

"Ah minister Kasumi." Amramki smiles as he gets up.

"Please I'm sorry to bother you at this time. Here is the person I was telling you about on the phone. This is Ranma Satome a family friend. He is the best martial artist I know." Kasumi introduces.

"Humph." Motoko huffs not taking a second look at Ranma.

Ranma smiles and shakes Amramki's hand.

"I heard that you were looking for a new operative and an instructor for unarmed combat." Kasumi said as she sits down.

Ranma stands behind her looking around then noticing Batou who was trying not to be noticed.

Ranma growls at him as he recognizes him as one of the people who were spying on him.

"I don't need another operative and someone this young too." Motoko said now glaring at Ranma.

"Oh I'm sure you must be mistaken major. Ranma here may look young but he's….. hmmmm how do you put it in his thirties." Kasumi said smiling.

"What!" Motoko looks at him closely.

"And as you can see he doesn't have the advance body you or Mr. Batou has." Kasumi adds.

Motoko turns and looks at Amramki who nods his head.

"Thank you for your time minister Ranma can start anytime." Amramki said smiling wanting to get this over with.

Motoko was about to protest when Kasumi gets up and shakes Amramki's hand and saying.

"I will have the funds approved by today. Thank you for your time and I'll see you later Ranma." she kisses Ranma on the cheek and leaves the room.

After she leaves, "What Funds?" Motoko asks turning to Amramki waiting for his answer.

"You remember the budget cuts we got last month well the minister said that if we get him in she'll approve your budget for the next two years." Amramki said smiling.

Motoko turns to Ranma her eyes twinkling.

"Ummm major you are creeping me out and scaring the kid stop that!" Batou said.

Ranma backs away mistaking her twinkling eyes for something else.

"All right I can now afford that new composite alloy body with the works." Motoko said with glee.

"I take that there will be no problems with him joining your team." Amramki asks looking at Motoko.

"Oh no. Not at all." Motoko said dreamily.

"Well you are dismissed!" Amramki motions them out as they left he was shaking his head and taking out a bottle of pills.

"Looks like I'm going to need a lot of these." He mutters as he gulps down two tablets.

00000000000000000000000

Batou lead Ranma down to their office while Motoko went out to shop for up grades for her new body.

"So ummmm kid no hard feelings all right I was just doing my job." Batou said as they waited for the lift. "Hmmmm ." Ranma looks at Batou.

"All right but don't do it again ok." Ranma said.

"Hey you are all right kid." Batou slaps him on the back.

"And don't call me kid." Ranma said wincing in pain.

00000000000000000000000

A week later in the Motoko's office, Ranma, Batou and the others were in the room having a meeting.

"So what's up?" Ranma asks as he stuffs another one of Kasumi's sandwiches into his mouth.

Motoko shakes her head and nods to Batou to give out the file on the coming mission.

"All right people I want this done by the book. Do I make myself clear?" Motoko stares at Ranma. "WHAT?" Ranma looks at her still eating his sandwich.

"That means no more million dollar damages!" Motoko said as she slams her hand on her table.

"What that wasn't my fault he resisted arrest and he almost took Batou's head off." Ranma said as he wipes the crumbs off his mouth.

"All right I know and that doesn't mean you have to bring the whole building down." Motoko sits down sighing.

She was getting all the money for the resources she needed but Ranma was going through them like water. "All right this is an easy gig we go in recon the area and get out, no shooting, no chi blast and definitely no property damage all right?" Matoko said as she looks at Ranma who was eating his last sandwich.

"Batou make sure he doesn't." Motoko said as she carries on with the briefing.

"Sure boss I'll try." Batou said shaking his head as he watches Ranma pound on his chest as he chokes on one of the sandwiches.

"This is going to be a long day." He mutters as he brings back his attention back to the briefing.

00000000000000

Ranma was yawning as he watches a building for any movement.

"Hey Batou got anything yet?" Ranma asks over the radio.

"Nope nothing so far." Batou said as he goes back to his surveillance.

Their mission today was to watch a known arms and information dealer and get a list of his customers.

"This is boring…" Ranma said yawning again.

"Yeah I know kid but you know the boss." Batou said.

"Yeah I know and stop calling me kid!" Ranma said angrily.

"Hey! I got something. Someone is coming out. It's him. Looks like he's heading out" Batou said.

"I'll trail him. You keep a look out on the house!" Ranma said as he leaps away following the leaving car. "RANMA!" Batou calls out trying to stop him

"Oh shit. I hope he doesn't break anything." Batou said unhappily.

0000000000000

Ranma manages to keep up with the car until it reached a building it was a very tall building.

Ranma watches as the guy exits his car followed by several big goons.

"Hey Batou they stop in front of this tall building. He must be meeting someone important." Ranma said over his radio.

"OK you keep an eye on him I got a lock on you. I'll be over in a few minutes don't go any where!" Batou said.

"Well he didn't say that I shouldn't follow him in." Ranma mutters to himself.

"Time to go to work." Ranma said as he used umi-sen-ken to make himself disappear and leaps down from the roof he was on.

00000000000000

Ranma made his way past the door and into the building.

He looks around trying to find the man he was suppose to tail.

He finds him with his goons all ready to head up in an elevator.

Ranma rushes forward and enters the elevator before them.

"Is everything ready?" the man said as he fiddles with his coat.

"Everything has been taken care of Mr. Saito." One of his goons said after several minutes they arrived at the 98th floor.

They exit the elevator, one of the goons walk out of the elevator and looks around happy that there was no one he signals a all clear.

The group makes their way to a room and knocks on it.

The whole group enters not noticing that they had an uninvited guest.

"Ah Mr. Saito welcome." A woman greets as Saito sat down on a sofa.

"Cut the crap Kai. What is it that you want? I'm a busy man." Saito asks curtly.

"Cool down Mr. Saito." Kai said as she sits down. She takes a file and hands it to him.

"What's this?" Saito asks as he takes the file and starts to flip through it.

"What the hell it's pictures of a boy!" Saito sputters as he flips page after page of photos.

"Yes pictures of a boy. A very handsome boy." Kai said dreamily as she gets up and walks towards windows.

"I want everything you have on him when I mean everything." Kai said smiling as she sips her wine while staring out the window.

"You must be joking! Why the hell do you need me for? He's just a boy you can get your own people to do this!" Saito said as he throws the file to the table.

"If I could I would have done it!" Kai said angrily fling her glass at the wall.

"He's well protected." Kai said as she walks towards her room pulling off her robe as she went in.

Ranma who was standing at the wall decides to take a peek at the file.

As he slowly pulls the file over to him he opens the file and to his horror. It was photos of him.

"I'll pay you what ever you give me on him." Kai said as she walks out of the room dressed in a power suit. "Now if you would show yourself out I have a meeting to attend to." Kai said as she walks out the room. "Oh shit. Why me?" he sighs.

0000000000000000000000000

Sorry for the long wait hope you like this chapter and happy reading.

Until next time.


End file.
